Maldição
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Aiolos foi enviado para Asgard. O jovem Alberich lançou-lhe uma maldição e só há um homem capaz de salvá-lo.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não é meu, mas a personalidade uke do ruivo ali sim... Desculpem por isso '.'

* * *

**Maldição**

Numa missão de reconhecimento, Aiolos, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário vai às terras gélidas do extremo norte. A governanta, Aya de Kochab, lhe convidara para o cumprimento de seu objetivo. Chegou lá e foi muito bem recebido por Amy de Yildun, neta da regente de Asgard. Depois de se instalar, foi receber as boas vindas apropriadamente. Todos os Guerreiros Deuses e aspirantes lhe recepcionaram bem. Logo fez amizade com Alberich XVII, gerando inveja de seu discípulo e filho, Alberich XVIII.

O pequeno ruivo, apesar das broncas que recebia de seu mestre em relação a isso, era extremamente rancoroso. "Que a maldição dos Alberich recaia sobre você!" era sua frase preferida. Não demorou a dizê-la ao convidado e receber outra bronca de seu pai. Odiava aquilo. Aquele jeito amável de seu professor e a facilidade com que fazia amigos. Odiava ainda mais pessoas como Aiolos, politicamente corretas. O pequeno era o tipo de pessoa que estava disposto a fazer de tudo para acabar com aquela situação, nem que para isso tivesse que matar o próprio pai.

Anoiteceu. Apesar de receber avisos, Aiolos saiu do Palácio Valhala e foi para a floresta, a fim de treinar, espionar e, se lhe fosse permitido, espairecer um pouco. Onde pensou ser o centro de todo aquele verde, encontrou tumbas. Alberich XVII falou-lhe sobre os caixões de ametista que seu pupilo criava para os inimigos, mas Sagitário jurava ter ouvido que era do lado oposto de onde estava. E lá, diferente das demais sepulturas da pedra semipreciosa, haviam várias bem polidas, em retângulos perfeitos e que, aparentemente, não consumiam a vida dos aprisionados.

- Quem é você? - Uma voz relativamente rouca perguntou ao fundo daquele mausoléu natural, bem calmamente.

- Quem está aí? - Num pulo, Aiolos vestiu sua armadura e se afastou.

- Fui eu quem perguntou primeiro, mas... Vejo que é um Cavaleiro de Atena. - Um ruivo de extrema beleza saiu das sombras. - Sou Alberich XIII, guardião do Amethyst Graveyard.

- XIII? Você não devia estar...

- Morto? - Interrompeu o cavaleiro. - O Grande Deus Odin me incumbiu da tarefa de proteger os corpos de meus ancestrais e meus descendentes. Não estou morto, como também não estou vivo. E você é? - Refez a pergunta.

- Sou Aiolos de Sagitário, vim em missão de reconhecimento enviado pelo Mestre do Santuário, representante da deusa Atena. Peço desculpas pelos meus maus modos. - Fez uma breve reverência ao ruivo, endireitando-se em seguida, cambaleando um pouco ao fazê-lo.

- Não precisa ser tão formal. Sente-se bem, Cavaleiro? - Alberich perguntou, aproximando-se do outro com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

Aiolos não respondeu. Não conseguiu. Aquele calor latente dentro de seu corpo e a dor aguda em seu peito não permitiu. Caiu no chão, como se o maior dos males lhe tivesse atingido. Antes de sua visão ficar embaçada o suficiente para não enxergar mais nada, viu o ruivo aproximar-se mais. Este o amparou e o colocou sobre uma pedra que parecia ser uma cama para rituais. O grego deitou, arfante, contorcendo-se de dor e suando.

- Encontrou-se com o pequeno Alberich? - Perguntou o guardião, aflito e curioso, recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça em resposta. Num movimento com a mão esquerda, conseguiu repelir a Armadura que envolvia seu visitante. - A maldição dos Alberich... - Sussurrou.

- O q...? - O Cavaleiro de repente lembrou-se das palavras que ouviu aquele pequeno ruivo dizer. Pensava que fossem palavras de raiva momentânea... Não sabia que acarretariam naquilo.

- A maldição propriamente dita não é real... Nada mais é do que o ódio de um membro de nossa família concentrado num só ser... - Alberich passou a tirar a roupa do sagitariano, hesitando um pouco. - Como Cavaleiro de Atena, você ainda tem muito que fazer... Consigo canalizar isso, mas o ponto de saída não pode ser forçado... - Recebeu o olhar de indagação de outro e continuou. - Com o ódio concentrado, tudo o que um Alberich precisa para firmar a "maldição" é que a pessoa de quem sente tanta raiva toque numa ametista...

- Então... - Sentiu-se melhor para poder falar. - ... No momento em que eu pisei aqui...

- Exatamente. - Recebeu um olhar de puro desespero e suspirou. - Há várias maneiras de se livrar desta maldição. Expelindo-a é o jeito mais seguro, mas... Precisa de um Alberich para canalizar a cristalização e de um ponto de saída de líquidos, de preferência pequeno.

Aiolos pensou um pouco até entender a situação. Se conseguisse, protestaria, mas mal conseguia mover o corpo. Ficou ainda mais exaltado ao ser virado naquela cama de ametista, ficando de barriga para baixo, quase nu.

- Não temos outra escolha. - Terminou de despir o grego. - Não precisamos consumar o ato, você só tem que... Entende, não?

O sagitariano só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça. Nisso, XIII voltou a virar o corpo, deixando-o deitado apropriadamente na cama. Ficou ao lado desta e, hesitante, segurou o membro do outro, bem fracamente, e começou a masturbá-lo.

O cavaleiro cerrou os olhos com força, querendo que tudo aquilo acabasse de vez. Entretanto o trabalho do ruivo não estava surtindo efeito. Notando isso, voltou a encontrar aqueles olhos verdes, num pedido mudo.

- Mas eu... - Aquilo já estava tomando proporções extraordinárias. Suspirou, tentando se acalmar e elevou o cosmo, rogando a Odin por uma solução. Quando voltou a encarar o grego, estava com um corpo físico, nu. Corou imediatamente ao notar como estava. Vivo. Em vários sentidos.

XIII fora alguém extremamente fiel ao seu deus, sem pensar em nada mais além dessa fidelidade. Nem sexo, nem mulheres e muito menos homens. Não sabia o que fazer e começava a entrar em desespero.

- Cavaleiro... - Chamou. - Já ouviu falar da lenda do menino Megrez? - Recebeu uma resposta negativa. - A base para essa maldição é o fim desta lenda. Megrez acabou se tornando um monstro feito de ametista e explodiu de ódio, matando todos no vilarejo onde morava. O pequeno Alberich concentrou o ódio dele em você. Se não expelir isso logo, será perfurado por estacas de ametista que sairão de dentro de seu corpo e morrerá. Nunca fiz algo assim em vida. Tudo o que posso fazer é concentrar o núcleo disso tudo perto do ponto de saída, dando-lhe a liberdade de locomoção. - Segurou novamente o membro de Aiolos e elevou o cosmo. - O resto é com você.

O cavaleiro logo conseguiu se mover. Pensou em fugir ou matar aquele homem, mas algo lhe impedia. Suspirou. Levantou-se da cama, fazendo o ruivo deitar na mesma. Abriu-lhe as pernas e temeroso, aproximou o membro da entrada do outro. Encarou-o. Ele estava de olhos fechados, corado, ficando cada vez mais excitado. Como alguém como ele nunca tinha feito aquilo? Com certeza era muito desejado, tanto por homens, quanto mulheres.

O grego sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Avançou, bem devagar, adentrando o corpo do XIII, parando vez ou outra para respirar. Era mais apertado do que pensava. Quando finalmente estava todo dentro dele, parou para ambos tomarem fôlego e acostumar-se com a dor. Ficou assim por aproximadamente dois minutos, até que não aguentou. O homem abaixo de si era simplesmente perfeito e conseguia excitá-lo sem fazer muito esforço.

- Agora eu só tenho que...?

Alberich concordou com a cabeça, entreabrindo os olhos, buscando os do outro. Assim que os olhares se encontraram, lentas estocadas começaram, acompanhadas de doces e carinhosos toques. O grego, já conformado com sua situação, ficou um tanto triste ao ver o sofrimento do ruivo. Então colou mais os corpos e aproximou os rostos, dando inicio a um beijo calmo, simples, sem segundas intenções, tentando apenas tranqüilizar o ex-guerreiro.

Obviamente aquilo não foi mantido por muito mais tempo. Os dois homens não conseguiam mais esconder o ardente desejo que tomava conta de seus corpos. O beijo se aprofundou, as caricias foram ficando mais sedentas e ousadas e as estocadas mais rápidas e profundas. Estavam perdendo o controle.

XIII abraçou o ser sobre si, arranhando-lhe as costas devido à dor e ao prazer, enquanto recebia chupões e mordidas no pescoço e na orelha. Não conseguindo agüentar-se, levou uma mão ao membro latejante, e começou a acariciá-lo, um pouco sem jeito devido à falta de prática.

Aiolos, notando aquele gesto quase desesperado, levou uma das mãos ao encontro da do outro, ajudando-o na tarefa. Gemidos relativamente altos vindos de ambas as partes começavam a espantar os pássaros que rondavam o local. Para sanar aquilo, o grego capturou novamente os lábios do outro, com voracidade, abafando alguns gemidos.

O norueguês precisava de muito esforço para não delirar. Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes. Perecia que estava realmente vivo. Não era só o prazer, um estranho sentimento também aflorava em meio aquele ato. O beijo que trocavam no momento parecia ser a prova disso.

O cavaleiro mal sabia o que estava fazendo, concentrava-se apenas no contato das bocas e nos olhos fechados do outro. Dava estocadas ora rápidas e fortes, ora lentas e fracas, mas sempre profundas. Oh, Odin, se aquela era uma maldição, queria ficar com ela o restante de sua vida.

Quando faltou ar nos pulmões, separaram as bocas e as investidas no ventre do ruivo se normalizaram. Foram ficando cada vez mais profundas, mas a doçura com a qual eram aplicadas findava toda a dor. A masturbação no membro de XIII seguia o mesmo ritmo. Voltaram aos chupões, mordidas e caricias, feitas, desta vez, por ambos.

O cemitério parecia mais um ninho de amor. Um amor tão intenso que vencia as barreiras da morte. A prova derradeira saiu de ambos, ao mesmo tempo. Aiolos não conseguiu se segurar e ejaculou no interior de Alberich, que por sua vez, melou os corpos com seu orgasmo.

Os corpos despencaram sobre a pedra semipreciosa. Estavam exaustos, mas estranhamente felizes e aliviados. O grego saiu de dentro do outro, deitou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou, aninhando-o em seu corpo. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, aproveitando o contato e a companhia um do outro.

- Ah! - O sagitariano levantou-se, num pulo. - Vo-Você está bem? - Estava extremamente preocupado, afinal a "maldição" foi direto para dentro do corpo do outro.

- Sou um Alberich... - Disse num sussurro, esboçando um sorriso. - A maldição não surte efeito em membros da família...

- Ah... - Suspirou, aliviado, e voltou a deitar-se, cobrindo ambos com a capa. Envolveu o ruivo num abraço. - O... O que vai acontecer com você agora...? - Cerrou os olhos e aumentou um pouco a pressão do abraço.

- Eu não sei, mas... Espero continuar aqui, com você... - XIII corou ao notar o que falara. Disse aquilo automaticamente, mas não estava mentindo.

- Posso...?

- Hum? - Alberich virou o corpo, ficando frente a frente com Aiolos.

- ... - Não conseguiu falar. Apenas acariciou aquele rosto divino, afastando a franja do olho e começou a se aproximar.

As bocas se encontraram novamente. Apenas um roçar de lábios. Se aquilo era uma maldição ou o destino, Aiolos não podia dizer. Só sabia que dali para frente não seria mais o mesmo. Uma coisinha chamada amor acabava de dar o ar da graça em seu coração. E, mesmo que anos se passassem, mesmo que a morte viesse bater-lhe a porta, aquilo não iria mudar. Jamais.

* * *

**N/A:** Tive essa ideia quando falávamos sobre casais incomuns... Será que, se fosse uma competição de "Casal mais incomum/improvável", eu ganhava? xDDD Tudo bem que eu humilhei (?) a familia dos Alberich, mas... Ficou fofo! Mel e açúcar =D Não sei porque estou feliz com isso, mas... Está aí~


End file.
